I'm Just Your Problem
by lucy sinclair
Summary: I can see it in his eyes that he wants to. He wants Craig for himself. He wants me out of the way because I'm probably the only thing that stands in his way.


**[[Quick update: hello-uh sorry for the hiatus. I'm kinda back? Here. Peace offering for you. Sorry if it sucks]]**

It's not like I'm that oblivious to everything that goes on around me. I can pick up on things too. My naivety is up there- but Craig isn't the only one who can pick up on vibes of other people.

And he's not always sharp on it either.

I really do like Kenny. He's pretty great. Ample sexual appetite, filthy mouth, and very pro substance, but nice all the same. He's very good to his friends and is probably one of the most decent guys I've ever met.

There really isn't anything to hate about him.

I don't hate him.

Not really.

But-

He likes Craig.

Not just as a friend. No- it would be fine if his flirting was playful like it was with everyone he was friends with. But when he kisses Craig on the cheek or says he'd let Craig fuck him- he means it.

I just know it.

I can tell by the way he looks at him.

They way I've caught him looking at us.

He's jealous.

And sad.

He and Craig were good friend. They hung out a lot before Craig kissed me that one night and told me he loved me.

And they've even messed around.

Made out and given each other hand jobs. Kenny went down on him.

I know.

Craig told me everything.

Craig has never kept anything a secret from me. He shares everything and answers anything I ask with the exception of his plans for every birthday and christmas we spend together.

I love Craig deeply.

And he loves me.

and he'd never cheat on me. I know it. I trust him completely.

But I just- don't think he knows how Kenny feels about him.

and if he ever knew- it would make him feel bad.

He and Red used to be great friends. But then she told him she had a thing for him. He shut her down right then and there and he shut her down hard.

Told her he didn't feel the same because he was in love with someone else.

That someone had been me even though I didn't know it at the time.

Craig has lots of faults but he never leads people on. It's too cruel in his opinion. I remember how upset he was that he made Red cry.

And he and Kenny are closer than that.

If Kenny ever let it slip that he liked him more than a friend, Craig would do the same to him. and it would kill him.

I know that's what he'd do.

How he'd feel.

I'm not trying to sound conceited. I'm not confident enough for that. I just know. There are few truths in this world and one is that Craig does love me. And even though you'd never know it- he's very fragile about things like that. After he kissed me and told me how he felt about me it looked like he was about to cry. He looked so scared and so- sad. like he was sure that I didn't feel the same.

Craig is strong in many ways.

But when he puts himself out there and shows you vulnerability- he can get hurt very easily.

Which is why I try and reassure him all the time that there's no one I love more than him.

That he is the only one I want.

It's why I try and stay away from guys who flirt with me.

He's gets so jealous.

He thinks that maybe I'd leave him for someone better.

But there is no one better.

Not for me.

Not ever.

But I can get jealous too.

I just try not to because Craig is so attractive that he attracts attention everywhere we go. And if I was as jealous as he was- I'd never find peace again.

But I'm confident in his love for me.

Although sometimes I get scared too. I think what if Kenny could steal Craig from me? I can see it in his eyes that he wants to. He wants Craig for himself. He wants me out of the way because I'm probably the only thing that stands in his way.

Sometimes I think he hates me.

But that's ok.

Sometimes I hate him too.

Hate the look in his eyes when he touches Craig. When he talks about sex and drugs and partying and things like that.

He believes he's better for Craig than I am.

I can tell he thinks that.

I just know it.

Sometimes I wish I could tell him. Tell him all the things Craig and I do together. Not just the sexual stuff- but the mischief and situations we find ourselves in. i wish I could show him the hundreds of conversations we have. How we just look up at the sky together. How he kisses me and the things he tells me. How much I actually know Craig.

Then he'd see that he has no chance.

Then maybe he'd back off.

Maybe he'd understand that there was no way in fucking hell that I'd let him have Craig.

That this quiet, stuttering blond boy would beat the shit out of him if he ever laid a finger on what wasn't his.

I don't care what they did in the past.

Craig is mine now.

And I fucking dare him to try and take him away from me.

"Hey Tweek- you ok?" Craig's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "You look pissed."

"Yeah Tweek, someone spill your coffee?" Kenny chimed in, arms locked around Craig's shoulders. He had a grin on his face that had a double meaning. I could tell by the way he looked at me with his eyes.

Fuck you Kenny.

"I- I want to get s-some coffee actually. And I w-want to go b-back to your house Craig." I looked at Craig with a pleading look in my eye that I knew he'd never refuse, "Please." I threw in there because I was being a horribly jealous and manipulative boyfriend.

"Ok." Craig agreed instantly. He shrugged Kenny off of him and went to me. He lifted me off the brick wall I was sitting on and kissed me as he set me down. I smiled against his lips and reached up to grip his hair firmly. Because he liked that. And it turned him on.

"Sorry." I said softly. We never really go anywhere even though we get invited to lots of parties and stuff. And we were at the park with a bunch of kids from school hanging out. And now I felt bad for making him leave just to get him away from Kenny. I nipped at the place below his pulse to add to my apology. He liked it when I touched him there too.

"Fuck this place. I only came because Kenny keeps bitching that we never hang out anymore." He said loudly to make a point to Kenny, who just stuck his tongue out at him. "Besides- I'd rather be in my room with you anyway. Just wait until I get you alone." He whispered just for me to hear, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I got to my toes again to connect our lips and pull on his lip ring a little on me teeth. He really, really liked that. He shivered then turned around with my hand firmly locked with his, "Alright McCormick. We're going to jet."

"Which is code for fuck." Kenny wagged his brows.

"Which is code for leaving dumbass." Craig didn't talk that kind of vulgarity publicly. Even to Kenny. Not when it concerned us.

"Whatever. apparently sex with Tweek is more important that hanging out with your friends."

"Dude- you've never had sex with my boyfriend. You wouldn't know." I blushed as Craig actually said something raunchy for one. And it was actually pretty flattering. To me anyway. He pulled me in the direction of his car, "Anyway- I'll catch later Ken."

"Bye Kenny." I bid as well with my head turned to see him. Kenny stared at me blankly. A look of sadness swept his eyes and almost made me regret taking Craig away. But Craig wouldn't have left if he really didn't want to.

And maybe that was why he looked so sad.

Kenny could never win against me.

Not when it concerned Craig.

And I think that despite the cockiness and the secret looks, he knew that.

We stared at each other as Craig pulled me away and I think for a brief moment we understood each other.

I could get jealous and mean when Kenny did stuff like that- but I didn't hate him.

And Kenny resented me for being the one Craig loved- but he didn't hate me either.

Life can't please everyone.

In a perfect world there would be two Craig and I could have one and Kenny could have one.

Everyone should be with the one they really love.

But the world isn't perfect.

And these were the cards life dealt.

And Craig was with me.

And that was just the way it was.


End file.
